fanowska_winx_clubfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Alison
'Alissa '- czarodziejka miłości oraz strażniczka wodnych gwiazd Sezon trzeci, pamiętacie? ;D obecnie uczęszczająca do Alfei. Przed rozpoczęciem nauki mieszkała na Andros, tam się również wychowywała, jednak okazało się, że jest księżniczką i czarodziejką straźniczką planety Amoris. ' Postać robiona na podstawie autorki. Osobowość Alissa jest osobą o dość specyficznym charakterze. W nowym środowisku jest cichą i nieśmiałą, szarą myszką, jednak wśród swoich najlepszych przyjaciół otwiera się i zmienia się w najbardziej lojalną osobę w Magixie. Zazwyczaj na przerwach siedzi pod ścianą, nie lubi się wtrącać w nie swoje sprawy, albo tym bardziej przymuszać innych do kontaktów ze sobą. Jest zdania, że każdy ma pewnie ciekawsze zajęcia, niż zaprzątanie sobie nią głowy. W szkolnej społeczności czuje się po prostu jak intruz albo ktoś niepotrzebny. Jest ostrożna w dobieraniu przyjaciół i raczej sceptycznie podchodzi do nowo poznanych uczennic Alfei. Jest bardzo dobrze wychowana i ułożona. Ma bardzo bogaty zasób słów, od najmłodszych lat była chwalona za mądre i piękne wypowiedzi. Dziewczyna jest bardzo zachowawcza, mówiąc prościej, bez trudu potrafi się dostosować do danej sytuacji. Odziedziczyła również wiele cech po swojej matce. Jest bardzo delikatna i nigdy w życiu nie byłaby w stanie skrzywdzić żadnej żywej istoty, nawet poprzez słowa. Będąc wychowana przez swoją liberalną matkę, wielu ludzi ją do niej porównuje, zarówno z wyglądu, jak i charakteru i usposobienia. Oprócz tego, jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza. Alissa ma skryte umiejętności przywódcze oraz spore doświadczenie jako liderka. Lubi działać w grupie, ponadto uważa, że przez współpracę można osiągnąć o wiele więcej, niż się wydaje. Czarodziejka nie lubi być w centrum zainteresowania, woli stać z boku i być obserwatorem. Można jej przypiąć łatkę pupilki nauczycieli. Jest lubiana wśród kadry pedagogicznej za wysokie stopnie osiągane w nauce oraz umiejętności powiązane z nauką i dobre zachowanie. Jest bardzo aktywną osobą, udziela się w różnego rodzaju występach i konkursach. Alissa jest przeciwna wycinaniu lasów, znęcaniu się nad zwierzętami i wyrzucaniu śmieci do morza. Stara się nakłonić innych do bycia eko i chronienia natury, jednak co ciekawe, nie przepada za zajęciami w terenie profesora Palladium. Poza tym, strażniczka wodnych gwiazd jest bardzo ostrożna i podejrzliwa. Posiada umiejętność przekonywania ludzi do swoich racji, co w większości przypadków się sprawdza. Ma wybujałą wyobraźnię oraz mnóstwo dobrych pomysłów, co udowadnia, że ma artystyczna duszę. Tak jak w przedmiotach powiązanych ze sztuką i literaturą radzi sobie wręcz znakomicie, tak nie ma ręki do nauk ścisłych. Jest to jej słaby punkt jeśli chodzi o naukę. Zazwyczaj uczy się z całych swoich sił żeby dostać dobrą ocenę. Wygląd Codzienny Alissa jest dość wysoką dziewczyną o bardzo bladej cerze i bystrym spojrzeniu. Jej skóra ma podobny odcień do Musy, zaś oczy, usta i nos mają identyczny kształt, co Stella. Kolor oczu dziewczyny jest mieszanką kolorów jej rodziców, w związku z czym jej oczy mają morski odcień. Jej wargi mają kolor jasnego różu. Włosy czarodziejki są w kolorze blondu wymieszanego z brązem oraz sięgają do ramion. Dziewczyna zazwyczaj upina z tyłu ich pojedyncze kosmyki, zostawiając swobodnie dwa pasma, które spoczywają na jej barkach. Często ma we włosach spinkę z różowym sercem oraz srebrną gwiazdą. Na co dzień ubiera się w pudrową sukienkę z półprzeźroczystym materiałem w okolicach szyi i przewiązaną w pasie kokardką. Na to zakłada szarą bluzę kapturem, różowymi ściągaczami i łatami oraz białymi sznureczkami. Na owej bluzie widnieją broszki w kształcie gwiazd i serc. Nieodłącznym elementem stylizacji Alissy jest biżuteria z jej szczęśliwym amuletem na czele - naszyjnikiem ze srebrnym księżycem. Na nadgarstkach bardzo często można zauważyć różnorakie bransoletki, a palce zdobią pierścionki, najczęściej srebrne. Czasem, ale sporadycznie nosi chokery, choć sama przyznaje, że nie jest jej w nich wygodnie. Równie często nosi spodnie, jednak występują one w jej stroju codziennym. Jej ulubiony rodzaj butów to wiązane botki na obcasie. Uważa, że są jednocześnie wygodne i ładnie się prezentują. Transformacja Pupile 'Zwierzęta Bone Amity Gwen 'Pixie' 'Selkie' Miejsce pochodzenia Alissa wychowała się na planecie Andros jednak stosunkowo niedawno dowiedziała się prawdy o swoim królewskim pochodzeniu i fakcie, iż pochodzi z planety Amoris. Transformacje 'Magic Winx' 'Charmix' 'Enchantix' 'Believix' Lovix Sophix 'Harmonix' 'Sirenix' 'Bloomix' 'Mythix' 'Butterflix' 'Tynix' Informacje *'Urodziny:' 11 sierpień *'Magiczny znak:' Syrena *'Bliźniacza wróżka:' Pam - Pixie of Hand Speed Jak się w końcu dowiem jak to siępisze po polsku, to poprawię ;; *'Selkie:' Sal-Lee - Selkie oceanu planety Amoris *'Pupilki:' Kotek imieniem Bone, jeleń imieniem Gwen oraz pingwinek Amity *'Ulubiona potrawa:' Spaghetti i lazania *'Ulubiony kolor:' Różowy, fioletowy i kremowy. Lubi też poszczególne odcienie niebieskiego, głównie błękity, ale definitywnie jej ulubionym kolorem jest różowy. *'Hobby:' Rysowanie, pisanie, projektowanie ubrań, szycie, pisanie opowiadań i jazda na wrotkach. Ponadto interesuje się nauką i historią magii. *'Ulubione zwierzątko:' Koty, jelenie, narwale i pandy małe *'Idealny chłopak:' Przystojny romantyk i artysta, który będzie dla niej wyrozumiały i zaakceptuje ją taką, jaka jest *'Ulubiony film:' Romanse, filmy o ślubach oraz komedie romantyczne, a także dramaty *'Nienawidzi: '''Znęcania się nad słabszymi od siebie i osób, które uważają się za lepsze od innych. Oprócz tego, nie znosi owadów (ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem pająków, komarów i os). Odczuwa wręcz obrzydzenie do natury, ale nie przyznaje się do tego publicznie. *'Ulubiona muzyka:' Pop, choć nie ogranicza się do jednego gatunku. Lubi słuchać różnej muzyki, a jej gusta zależą od tekstu i melodii. *'Ulubione buty:' Wiązane botki na obcasie *'Ulubione zaklęcie: 'Tarcza Arkadii *'Najlepsi przyjaciele: 'Astra, Revery, Victoria Ciekawostki *Prawdopodobnie, ma na nazwisko Doyle. *Pomimo, iż jest czarodziejką miłości, nigdy nie miała i nie ma chłopaka. *Jej ulubione potrawy to spaghetti i lazania, ogólnie uwielbia dania kuchni włoskiej. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to róże, najbardziej lubi te herbaciane i różowe. Oprócz nich, bardzo lubi także bzy i stokrotki. *Ulubionymi kolorami Alissy są różowy, fioletowy, beżowy, kremowy oraz miętowy. *Ulubioną, a zarazem szczęśliwą liczbą Alissy jest 18. Oprócz niej, bardo lubi liczbę 618, z którą wiąże się pewna historia. *Z nieznanych powodów, często w swoich strojach powiela motyw księżyca i gwiazd; nie rozstaje się ze swoim naszyjnikiem z księżycem. *Ma Arachnofobię i Fonofobię. *Nie umie pływać, ani jeździć na rowerze. *Dwa razy złamała prawą nogę. *Jej moce są podobne, do tych, którymi dysponuje Arkadia, opiekunka wodnych gwiazd i pierwsza czarodziejka. Ponadto, w Believixie używa tzw. Tarczy Arkadii, co również odnosi się do wyżej wspomnianej czarodziejki. *Jest swego rodzaju smakoszem, ale nie przepada za warzywami i owocami. *Nie znosi sportu, ani aktywności fizycznej. *Jej numer buta to 41. *Pomimo braku umiejętności powiązanych z pływaniem, uwielbia wodne stworzenia, mity powiązane z wodą oraz różnego rodzaju motywy wodne. Uwielbia swoją planetę, za to, że wokół otaczają ją wodne istoty, oraz woda, ale nie ma w sobie na tyle odwagi by nauczyć się pływać. *Przed rozpoczęciem nauki w Alfei, całe życie mieszkała sama. Nigdy nie miała współlokatora. Może to wyjaśniać, dlaczego tak sceptycznie podchodziła do dzielenia swojego pokoju z Victorią. *Jej ulubioną planetą w magicznym wymiarze jest Zenit. Uwielbia tamtejszą kulturę, obyczaje, a przede wszystkim klimat jaki tam panuje. Nie oznacza to, że nie lubi planety, na której się wychowała, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo chciałaby ponownie zwiedzić ową planetę. *Bardzo często, zaklęcia rzucane przez nią mają związek z aromaterapią. *Co ciekawe, imię jelenia, którym się opiekuje, odkąd posiadła moc Butterflixu nawiązuje do ulubionego imienia autorki postaci, zaś kot, którego ma od samego początku bazuje na kocie, który należy do Amity.Gali. *W opowiadaniu pisanym przez autorkę postaci, Adora wielokrotnie zwraca się do niej ''Wenera, co jest nawiązaniem do rzymskiego odpowiednika bogini miłości, płodności i pożądania - Wenus. Galeria Sorsha RM.jpg Sorsha first ID by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha first transformation by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha.png Sorsha 2 dress by Amity.Gala.png Sorsha Mythix wand by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Mythix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Lovix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Harmonix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Sophix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Believix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Enchantix project by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Enchantix - fairy dust by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Charmix - broszka i torebka by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Charmix by Amity.Gala.jpg Sorsha Transformation by Amity.Gala.jpg TakiSobieMalunekSorshy.jpeg Przypisy Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Czarodziejki